


The Correct Answer Is Three

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Dean turns up at your and Roman's house, bruised and battered.





	The Correct Answer Is Three

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of abuse/homophobic attack. It is very very mild! Not graphic at all and only really implied once

 

Roman rolled his hips into you, arms around you, and he groaned into your neck as small whimpers fell out of your mouth. Your skin was hot as his fingers travelled down your stomach to stroke at your waistband, teasing you. His hand would have travelled further if it wasn’t for the sharp and loud set of knocks on the door. You both jolted up and froze for a second, listening for any more knocks. There were more, they were rushed and a yell echoed through the air. It was strangled and you and Roman jumped out of bed recognising who it was.

Dean.

Roman hastily pulled up his boxers and you threw on one his shirts as you ran down the stairs to the door. The knocking hadn’t stopped and Dean’s voice was cracking as he carried on calling your names. When the door opened, Dean all but collapsed into Roman’s arms.

Roman cast you a worried look when he saw his friend shaking in his arms, not knowing what was going on. You went to yours knees, pushing his half zipped bag out of the way, to grasp his jaw and turned his head towards you. Dean had bruises all over his face and a cut ran across his lip.

“To the bedroom, we have a first aid kit there,” Roman lifted Dean up, his arm around his waist trying to take as much of his weight as he could while you hefted Dean’s bag and followed them up the stairs. You kept closely behind Dean, pressing a hand to his back when he swayed back slightly.

“On you go,” Ro laid him down on the bed and walked to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. You laid next to him and he turned to you, groaning in the process. You had known Dean for years, almost as long as you had known Roman and all that time you hadn’t seen Dean in such a state. A finger traced under his eye, just shy of touching a dark blue bruise and you sighed.

“What happened?”

“Was talking to a guy, I didn’t realise he wasn’t, uh, for me,” his eyes went down following your finger as you pressed and stroked at his face, checking which part of his face was the worst whilst Roman crashed about in the bathroom still looking for the kit. “My bad I guess.” With that Dean playfully bit at your finger with a lopsided grin. You bopped him on the nose.

“You and your damn biting kink.” It was a small scold and he laughed slightly, having to stop when the laughing made him dizzy.

“Finally got it, we really need to invest in a new one.” Roman had leant on the bed and lifted Dean up so he could assess his face. Roman was thorough with helping Dean, he checked everywhere. Slow and methodical he went, lifting each arm and tilting it each way to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Dean’s torso was fine, it was mainly his face, arms and legs.

“Defended myself, he knocked me down so I had to cover the organs,” Dean gingerly laid back again, wincing during the process. “Sorry for turning up so late, the guy followed me home. Had to get out of there.”

“Don’t apologise, you can stay as long as you need.” You grabbed the first aid kit, binning everything that needed to be and returned it place; Roman was right, you did need a new one. It was old, used the last time Dean had been in a fight while he lived with the two of you. Over two years ago.

Dean and Roman were speaking in hushed whispers when you returned. Dean spoke with his hands, gesturing away as he told his tales to Roman, who was listening intently with anger burning in his eyes. Even though the bed had two large men in it, there was enough room for you to fit in. Dean was in between the two of you and relaxed a little when you were in the bed, under the covers and nuzzled into the pillow looking at him intently.

You hadn’t meant to fall asleep but his voice, all hoarse and gravelly, lulled you into a sleep. Your head slid to his shoulder and he looked at you before he looked at Roman with a questioning glance.

“I interrupted something didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it man, you come first right now.”

“Thanks. Again, ‘m sorry,” his voice slurred, the adrenaline that had ran through his veins now subsided making him weary and his bones felt heavy. Roman spoke softly watching as his friend’s eyes drooped shut and soft snores fell into the air. Roman raised a brow when Dean turned to you in your sleep, no part of him touching you apart from his forehead on the crest of your head.

Roman knew how touchy feely Dean was, his heart was so big that he couldn’t help but give some of his love all of the time. Dean, on the outside, didn’t seem like one to have his heart on his sleeve but it always got him into trouble. Roman couldn’t count the amount of times Dean had rang him, angrily shouted down the phone that whoever he was with at the time was just like the rest. That they had hurt him again. He always got hurt and Roman felt like his chest was getting crushed each and every time something happened to him.

Roman woke up with, what he thought was, an octopus wrapped around him. In his groggy state he felt a moment of panic before realising it was Dean, so with a sigh of relief he threw an arm around him and held him close. Roman was used to waking up with Dean curled round him, before Roman’s business took off all they had to their name was one mattress on their floor which they would have to share. Dean was a cuddler then.

Roman looked towards you to see that you were curled up, facing towards them. Your arm was slightly extended from your body so Roman wiggled an arm free from Dean’s body (which made him protest in his sleep) so he could hold your hand. Roman had you and Dean with him, he was content.

Dean was the next to wake up; he woke up with a groan, stretching his limbs around Roman and then pausing when he realised he was on someone. One and then two eyes opened and blinked down at Roman in confusion, it took a minute or so for Dean to remember what had happened and how he got there. Roman felt Dean’s heart rate escalate and tried to soothe him the best he could.

“S’okay, you’re at mine. Safe, you’re safe.”

“Shower, need a shower,” Dean shot off of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, quickly looking back at Roman for permission. Roman pulled you close to him as he heard the shower run, putting his chin on your head and losing himself to his thoughts.

“Ro,” your voice was small with sleep and you snuggled into him, not quite ready to fully wake up yet. “Dean in the shower?”

Only a small hum was heard from Roman, who was still lost in thought, and you traced his tattoo. “I’m worried about too Ro.”

When Dean came out of the shower it was only in a towel, he had forgotten his bag and kept his eyes down until he collected it and got back into the bathroom to get changed. It was as if you were the one in the towel, not him.

Later, when Roman was cooking you all breakfast, Dean clung to your side with a small frown on his face which only lifted when Dean saw how his breakfast was presented: it was in the shape of a smiley face.

“You treating me like a king or somethin’?” Dean gestured to the knife and fork that was wrapped in a white napkin with what seemed to be black scribbles on the inside. His grin faded away as he opened to the napkin to reveal a question.

Will you move in with us?

Roman looked nervous as he wrung the hand towel in his hands several times, this way and that way- it was somehow mesmerising to watch. You on the other hand had an excited look on your face, eyes filled with hope. Dean nodded, this house was a lot better than the shitty apartment he lived in and how could he refuse you and Roman. He regretted not moving in with Roman when he first offered all those years ago so he jumped at the chance to say yes.

You let out an excited squeal and dragged him and Roman into a hug. “The trinity is back together!”

When Dean moved in, the three of you became inseparable like old times. You all ate together, watched shows together, even got drunk together. You also all worked together on some occasions. Roman had a car business that you would often work at just to do something when the photography studio was closed and Dean started working there as soon as he moved back in. Dean technically owned a small part of the business. Both he and Roman had a fifty-fifty split however, when he moved out he tried to sell his part to Roman so he could move on and get his own job. Roman bought forty percent of it back, insisting that Dean should keep at least ten percent.

Roman never found out why Dean was so quick to leave the business but he understood that sometimes people just had to move on. Roman was also too wrapped up in his own thoughts when the other man left.

You walked into Roman’s shop and noticed the amount of cars that were to be fixed, it must have been the icy weather that had brought them in. Dean was working under a car and the only reason you knew it was him was because he was singing. His gravelly voice was a give away. Becky and Seth were listening to him in amusement, drinking away on their break. They both gave you a nod and a lift of their glasses as you walked by to Roman’s office.

He was busy doing his finances, it was clear as he had his hands in his face and his glasses were on the table. He hated finances.

“Hey, I’m going shopping, you want anything?”

“Just the usual, and some ingredients for pizza. My treat when I get home. Ask Dean if he wants to go with you, he needs a break.”

“See you later sweetheart,” after a kiss to his cheek you left him to drag Dean away from his job.

“Hey Sinatra, its break time, you’re coming shopping with me.” Dean slid out from under the car and looked at you with a scowl, gesturing to the car as if to say hey, I’m busy but soon stopped when he saw Roman behind you through the window of his office looking at him with his arms crossed.

“Bosses orders, huh? Let me get changed.”

Dean kept looking at the time as you walked around the store, fidgeting as each moment passed until you turned around with cereal raised high. “Why are you constantly looking at the time?” You pushed the cereal into the cart and looked at him. “Look, if you don’t want to hang then that’s fine but you can make it more subtle.”

“I do want to hang with you, always do,” Dean pulled you into him and started pushing the cart along the aisles. “I just don’t want to give Ro a reason to fire me, ya know?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, I’ve been on thin ice since I came back from the land of unknown.” He tightened his grip around you for a second before letting go entirely. “He doesn’t trust me anymore.”

“It isn’t like that. He trusts you, he does. It’s just that when you left, you really worried him.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. Or you. I just had to go.”

“I know and that’s okay, just please don’t do it again.” You patted his arm and kissed his cheek, causing his heart to clench and his stomach to drop. As you walked off to collect some milk he touched where your lips had been and he smiled dumbly.

It was almost two months later when Roman had had enough. He had had enough of acting like everything was okay when it really wasn’t.

He had walked passed you and Dean to walk up the stairs to and sat down in the middle of the bed with three small glasses and a handful of poker chips. He nodded to the bed, gesturing for the two of you to sit with him. A glass with two green poker chips were pressed into your hand, while a glass with two blue poker chips were pressed into Dean’s.

“Rules; we ask a question and we have to say the truth. If we can’t or we lie we put a chip in the person who asked the question’s glass. Each chip means an I-owe-you.”

It was a game you had made up when you all first got to know each other. It was a way of having a laugh and getting drunk. This time there was no alcohol and Roman looked a little angry and anxious.

“Y/N, you can go first.”

“Okay, simple, how was your day?” Roman’s face softened as you asked the question. Usually the questions would be a little intrusive so when you asked him that he smiled a little and forgot why he was feeling the way he was for a second.

“It was good, better than I’m home.” You tried to hide your concern, if he was anxious and angry but had had a good day then this must have been playing on his mind a while.

Dean went next. “Okay, both of you, honest opinion. Am I really that bad of a singer?”

“What? No!”

“Then why do people laugh in the shop when I sing?”

“It isn’t your voice. It’s what you sing. The other day you sang about all different types of fries!” You giggled as you watched him nod his head, a calm smile on his face.

The next question was from Roman. It was a simple question, it was where his apple pie had gone. Both you and Dean pointed at each other which meant that you both had to put a chip in his glass.

After a few more rounds, you were left with one chip, Roman was left with two and Dean was left with zero. Roman exhaled and looked directly at Dean and you knew what he was going to ask, you saw the hesitance in Roman’s eyes.

“Ro, don’t.” You warned.

“Why’d you leave?” He did it anyway and Dean’s face crumpled. His glass was empty, he had no chips from you or Roman. Having a chip from someone wasn’t just an I-owe-you, it was anything the person wanted it to be. You had one of Romans chips (his were red) and got him to give you a piggyback up two flights of stairs when the lift broke in the last place you lived. So Dean had to answer, if he didn’t then there would be a forfeit for Roman to decide.

“If I don’t answer what do I have to do?”

“You have to leave.” Roman fisted his hands into the sheets of the bed. “This way I know what I did to make you leave.”

“I can’t man. Please, I can’t.”

“Look, I don’t care what it is. As long as you haven’t intentionally hurt someone then anything you say will not make me hate you or judge you,” Roman was pleading now. When Dean had left without so much as a note two and half years ago it sent Roman into a state you had never seen. He called every single person you and he knew, he walked the streets calling his name, he wouldn’t do his job as he was in a complete daze.

Tears stung at your eyes because you knew this wasn’t going to end well; Dean always gave too much of his heart but he could never give his soul and that is what Roman wanted. No, needed.

Roman took his own chips, placed them into Dean’s hands and rested his forehead against Dean’s. “You have two chips of mine. That is two I-owe-you’s. I will do anything, just please tell me.”

“I can’t.”

Roman sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “Then you have to leave. When I get back in the morning you have to be gone because I cannot keep doing this.” Roman stood from the bed and collected some clothes, horror struck you.

“I have given you everything I possibly can give and I get nothing in return,” he turned to the door and walked away after putting his clothes and his toiletries in a bag.

“Ro! What are you doing? You can’t do this!” You ran after him and clung to his arm, trying your hardest to make it so he couldn’t leave. “Please just come back upstairs, we can sort this.”

“No we can’t. How many times have we asked him to be honest with us? How many times has he just kept to himself and not told us a damn thing? Like I said, I’ve given him everything I could and it’s killing me.” Roman looked so sad as he leaned in to kiss your temple. After that he was gone.

You didn’t go upstairs to see Dean. He didn’t come down to see you. You fell asleep on the love seat to the symphony of your small sobs and the percussion of Dean yelling and smashing things.

You woke up to see Dean sat against the couch, asleep. Judging by the way sunlight shone over his face, it was morning which meant Roman would arrive soon and Dean hadn’t left. You slapped a hand over your face, rubbing your sore eyes and yawned.

You grabbed a pillow and threw it at Deans face. “Dean! Wake up buttercup.” The pillow landed in his lap and made him jump. He jumped up to his feet with his fists held up and he was panting heavy. As his eyes surveyed his surroundings he relaxed a little, letting his fists fall and slumped onto the couch next to you.

Dean looked worse for wear with his hair in all different directions from tugging it back and forth and dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

You ran a hand through his hair and he made this odd sort of small whimper, pushing into your hand so your nails could scrape away at his scalp. “We will sort it, I promise.”

Sad blue eyes looked up at you so you rested your head on top of his for a while, both of you in deep thought, not wanting anything to happen.

The door opened and Roman stepped in. He looked tired and regretful and when his eyes locked onto Dean there was this look you couldn’t quite decipher. Whatever the look was, it caused Dean to stand up, hands raised in surrender.

“Ro, please.” You placed your hands on his chest, scared of anything escalating but also if he wanted to bolt, you could grab at one of his arms. His arms came around you, they were vibrating with stress.

“I’ll  leave,” Dean ran his hands through his hair, eyes darting around the room. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Just let me shower first?” He ran up the stairs at an alarming rate after Roman nodded (not wanting to push anymore of Roman’s buttons) to pack his bags and leave.

You and Roman were in silence, not knowing how to process the information.

“You cannot be doing this just because he is hiding stuff Ro, this isn’t right and you know it. This is not how you treat friends.”

“You don’t get it,” he let you go to cover his face and let out a small hysterical laugh.

“No I don’t. I don’t understand how you can treat Dean as if you hate him!” Your voice

started to raise as you heard Dean bumping about upstairs. “What did he ever do to you to cause you to hate him?”

“He came back!” Roman looked down, tears in his eyes. The absolute picture of heartbreak. “I had two years to get over him. We had two years to try and fall out of love with him. I thought I was over him and he’s back making all those emotions come back when I know it will never be returned.”

Roman had never lied about his affections for both you and Dean, he had just never told Dean, too scared of what his reaction could be. One day he had gotten drunk, so drunk he had gone into your room and rambled about it all. Somehow, he had mirrored all of your thoughts and from that day on you two had made a pact. A pact to never mention anything to Dean. Dean had been through too much and the thought of asking him to be not only with one best friend but two felt like it was selfish.

Well, Roman had just broke the pact, not realising that Dean was behind him the entire time with his eyes wide, mouth open and his bag slipping from his hand with a thud. Roman looked mortified, he was tense and tears slipped down his face. You wiped them away the best you could, glancing between him and Dean curious as to not only what would happen but how it would happen.

Dean stormed his way towards you and you shook your head, pleading him with your eyes to not to do anything too drastic, because drastic was his middle name. Roman’s eyes were closed, bracing for impact, when Dean’s hand landed on his shoulder to turn him around.

Roman couldn’t even look at him and he was trembling, chanting about how he was so sorry under his breath over and over again. Your hands moved from his face to around his waist, pulling yourself to him and resting your head against his shoulder blades. You didn’t see it happen but you heard it. You heard how two pairs of lips met, a gasp from Roman, and you clenched your fists into his shirt because this hurt.

Of course Dean loved Roman, thinking about it, it was obvious, but he didn’t love you and you felt sick to your stomach because if Roman had to choose from you or Dean, he would pick him. They had known each other longer, probably loved each other longer.

You went to pull away, to get out of the house and cry, however, you felt a hand clutch yours. It was a hand that was rough from lots of labour, scarred from being in to many fights, yet gentle from being a lover. Dean.

He pulled away from Roman to tug you around to the front so he could place his lips on yours. After he broke away from you it was a jumble of kisses between the three of you. Hands grabbed everywhere and there was desperation as Dean clung to you both. Dean finally broke away entirely to rest his head against yours and Roman’s.

“This. This is why I left. I couldn’t bare the thought of you two being together and having no place for me,” he held you two closer to him, his hands on each of your necks rubbing at the vertebrae. “I was so wrong.”

“We have so much making up to do,” Roman moved his head up to kiss your jaw and then Dean’s. “I am so sorry I was so harsh last night, I just couldn’t keep doing it anymore.”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I have you now,” Dean moved his jaw to kiss Roman on you lips. It was a little peck but had such a big meaning. “I have you as well Y/N, always.”

Dean laughed. “I want to kiss you both. At the same time. Never want it to stop.” Each sentence was punctuated with a kiss.

Roman was the one in charge with him telling you and Dean to go up the stairs with a tone that held no argument in it, only finality. You looked at him confused when he didn’t follow you.

“I just need a minute,” Dean kissed him again, this time it looked like it was more patience and understanding than passion because Dean nodded at him and grabbed your hand to pull you to the bedroom. “Make sure you are both naked and on that bed by the time I am there.”

Dean let out an audible gulp and a curse and you let out a little whine, clenching your legs together. You took your time being led to the bedroom because Dean would pin you to the wall and kiss you until you felt weak at the knees, his hands exploring your body as he did so.

You noticed in the bedroom that the photograph of the three of you that was on the bedside table was now frame less. So that is what smashed last night. You ran your thumb over it before turning to Dean.

Dean worshipped your body. He kissed you everywhere, moaning about how beautiful you were and how long he had wanted to do this. He pulled off your top to see you bra-less and he looked at you, eyes asking for permission.

“You don’t have to ask for permission Dean.” His mouth was warm around your nipple, sucking and pulling and his hand teased at your other nipple, making them both harden and you gasp for breath. He was still looking up at you the entire time, making sure you were okay when you remembered Roman’s order. “Dean, we have to stop,” a moan cut off your words.

“Ro, he said. He told us to...” Your little murmurs were a little incoherent. He sucked at your nipple one last before pulling away and taking his own top off. He was lean and he tensed as you ran your nails down his chest to his waistband. You popped his jeans and pulled them down to see him in his boxers, which didn’t hide anything.

Your sleep shorts were pulled down to reveal that you had no panties on underneath. He growled at you, eyes locked on your wet pussy. Licking his lips, he looked like he was about to lunge down when Roman stepped in. “You aren’t naked Dean.” Roman locked a hand around Dean’s slender hips to push his hips into him. Roman then put his arm around Dean’s collarbone, effectively pinning Dean to him and kissing his neck. Roman went as far as biting into his skin which made Dean’s legs shake.

You leant forward from the bed to kiss Dean’s boxers and mouthed over his hard cock. He bucked his hips forward and writhed in Roman’s arms, loud whimpers and groans coming from him.

His eyes had never left yours but you found as you wrapped your mouth around his dick, he closed them in bliss with his head lolling back onto Roman’s shoulder.

“Baby girl, stop,” you looked at Roman and slowly pulled off of Dean with a small pop.

“N-no, please,” Dean thrust into the air and sobbed, he looked so desperate and your legs tightened together. “So close.” Roman tightened his arm around Dean’s waist to stop him bucking as much, the effort made Dean rub against Roman’s cock. Roman’s eyes closed for a second, enjoying the feeling before opening them to look at you. He had a small grin on his face: he was such a damn tease at times.

“You son of a bitch, let me cum!”

“I haven’t cum since before I moved in.” He had been living with you for five months. Five months of no release. There had been times where you had seen him with a boner, it was hard not to see given not only his size but the fact it was normal. With some guys, they just can’t hide their boners. The thought of him not getting a release hurt you. “Please just let me cum… I’ll be good. Promise.” His pleas were whispers and Roman kissed his neck before his hand covered his cock. Just a small, gentle touch and Dean was writhing again.

“You will cum.” Roman released his hand from Dean’s cock.

“I just want you to cum when you are fucking our girl.”

“Come here,” you crooked your fingers at him and Roman released him. At first Dean’s kisses and touches were rushed and full of hunger, then he pulled away and shook his head.

“Gotta be gentle.” His kisses became softer and he treated your body like he had before Roman walked in. His fingers entered you as Roman went into the bedside table (fully noticing the out-of-frame photograph) and grabbed the lube and condoms. Dean’s fingers were wonderful inside of you, going slow and steady for a while before he went fast and hard, only to go back to slow and steady.

“Dean! Please!”

He took his fingers away, licking them clean and moaning in delight as Roman put the condom around Dean’s cock. He lined up his dick to your entrance, rubbing back and forth, collecting your wetness to then kiss Roman as he entered you. You all echoed a loud moan.

Roman pulled away so Dean could give you his full attention. Dean was so preoccupied with kissing you and thrusting into you, enjoying your noises and how you clenched around him that he didn’t notice Roman stripping behind him. He didn’t notice how Roman tugged at his cock, biting his lip so moans wouldn’t be heard.

You turned your face to Dean’s ear. “Baby, look behind you.” He did, never altering his thrusts inside you.

“Ro that has to be the hottest thing ever, get here.”

Roman did, he sat next to you on the bed, stroking his cock still with one hand and brushing your hair out of your eyes with another hand. Roman pressed himself against your lips and you gladly opened your mouth.

Dean cursed as he came closer to his release, his hand rubbed at your clit in slow, tight circles. It was feather light but it made you buck your hips more and the coil in your stomach tightened. He knew you were close, he could feel it with how you had such a tight grip on his dick.

“Ro, get your mouth here.” It was a demand so he backtracked and added a please to the end hastily. Roman moved away from you to kiss Dean, chuckling against his mouth.

“As much as I love kissing you, I didn’t mean me. Her. I meant her.” Dean’s hand went into Roman’s hair, tugging it before he pushed him down so Roman’s mouth was just above your heat. His tongue licked at your clit in small kitten licks before he devoured you. You came with a scream when you felt Dean cum, hands fisted into the sheets and back arching.

Dean pulled out, leaving you feeling empty, and pulled the condom off to throw it in the bin. Roman was waiting for him with his feet on the floor and his hand reached out to pull Dean onto his lap. They kissed and it was a sight you could watch forever. It was so passionate as they rolled their hips together, ran their hands over each others bodies and gave out delicious noises.

Roman’s kisses became more dominating before he pulled away, breathing shakily. He ran the tip of his thumb over Dean’s sensitive head. He was amazed at how he was still so hard after fucking you.

“Hands and knees for me.” Dean was obedient in bed, which was the complete opposite of how he was usually (unless he was trying to impress, then he was on best behaviour). Dean shifted so he was on top of you, on his hands and knees, his head pressed onto yours.

Roman bent down so he could kiss Dean’s spine and trailed along down to his ass, spreading him open with his hands and sliding his tongue over him. The noise Dean made was beautiful. Roman shifted his hands and the noise of a bottle of lube opening with a click made Dean grin at you. Roman’s thumb pressed into Dean’s opening, pushing in ever so softly as to not hurt him.

Roman knew how to prep from experience and took it slow with Dean, showing him that this was more than just a fling. Dean felt different than all the other times he had slept with people. He felt safe with your hands around his face, he felt cared for from Roman’s careful hands and overall he felt loved by the kisses you both gave. Neither of you wanted to miss a single inch of his skin untouched.

By the time Dean was fully prepared for Romans cock, he had collapsed with his head buried into your shoulder panting heavily, begging for Roman to enter him.

Even though Roman’s dick was lubed up and Dean was prepared, he was still tight as Roman entered him. Two deep growls came from the pair and Dean bit into your neck. Roman pulled Dean up so his back was to Roman’s chest and he whispered something into his ear. Dean’s love drunk eyes flew open and he turned to kiss him on the cheek, hand tangled in his hair before whispering something to him.

Roman let him back down so he was over you and Dean stroked your face, shifting his hips so his dick pushed into your entrance. You mewled, still a little sensitive from your first orgasm. Dean paused in you for a second, so you could both adjust to the feeling, before thrusting. He was a moaning mess with Roman thrusting into him and he into you. The sensation was weird but beautiful as you had never felt so connected to the two in your life.

You came first with a silent scream, nails running down Dean’s back with Roman chasing the scratches you left with kisses. Dean came second, his hips juddering before pulling out and shooting on your stomach. Roman was then left to cum, his thrusts starting to overstimulate Dean. It didn’t take him long however when he saw you and Dean kissing.

He pulled out of Dean to place him next to you, his mouth cleaning Deans cock and then cleaning his cum off of your stomach before pulling his condom off and throwing that in the bin.

Dean curled up next to you and Roman laid next to him, his arm stretching so he could have you both in his arms.

 

 

Let me know if you want tagging!


End file.
